Inner Tube
Inner Tube is the 17th episode of Season 3 of The King of Queens, also the 67th overall series episode. Co-written by Kevin James and Rock Rueben, the episode, directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on February 26, 2001. Synopsis When Doug lies to Carrie so he can play mud football, he gets sick and starts feeling guilty. He then has dreams about it based on television shows such as Wheel of Fortune, The Young & The Restless and the 1971 ABC-TV film Brian's Song Storyline Doug lies to Carrie about having to work late so he can play mud football and get out of going to her seminar. Now sick from his night of football in the rain, Doug starts watching TV and begins to drift off to sleep...as his dreams have the lives of he, Carrie, Deacon, and others played out in four vignette scenarios that parodies and also pays homage to popular and iconic TV shows and movies: #''The Honeymooners'': Doug dreams that he is Ralph and Deacon is Ed and they scheme to get Doug out of the house to go bowling. #''Wheel of Fortune'' game show: Doug dreams that he, Arthur and Carrie are contestants on The Wheel of Fortune, where the puzzle being "Doug Heffernan is a big fat liar." #''Brian's Song'' (1971 ABC-TV movie): Doug dreams he is in Brian's Song as Brian Piccolo and Deacon is Gale Sayers. #''The Young and the Restless'': Doug dreams that he, Arthur and Carrie are on The Young and the Restless, where Carrie and Jack Abbott kiss. Doug, finally full of guilt, goes to tell Carrie the truth of what happened and she doesn't react exactly the way he thought she would. End Scene from "Brian's Song". Did You Know? Goofs ;Continuity *When his co workers are trying to convince him to play football, Doug is in the process of tying his tie and has the tie crossed with both hands on the tie. A split second later his tie separated and one hand is by his side. ;Factual errors *When TV stations run Marathon's of certain shows that would not fill an entire week-end, they always re-run them from the beginning. Connections ;References *''The Honeymooners'' (CBS-TV series) - When lying in the bed sick and watching TV, Doug dreams he's Ralph Kramden. *''Brian's Song'' (1971 ABC-TV Movie) - Doug dreams he and Deacon are Brian Piccolo and Gale Sayers in the movie *''The Young and the Restless'' (CBS-TV series) - When lying in the bed sick and watching TV, Doug's dream includes himself, Carrie with Jack Abbott, and Arthur with Ryan McNeil and Nikki Newman. *''Wheel of Fortune'' (TV game show) - Doug dreams he and Carrie are contestants on the game show. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Peter Bergman as Jack Abbott (Special guest star) *Scott Reeves as Ryan McNeil (Special guest star) *Pat Sajak as Himself (Special guest star) *Melody Thomas Scott as Nikki Newman (Special guest star) *Jimmy Shubert as Jimmy *Vanna White as Herself (Special guest star) More external links * Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes